


Everything is Over

by SoraHinari



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Blazblue - Freeform, Canon Related, Canon Universe, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Game: BlazBlue: Central Fiction, Gen, Jin Kisaragi - Freeform, Noel Vermillion - Freeform, One Shot, Post-Canon, Ragna the Bloodedge - Freeform, Short One Shot, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings, Soft Jin Kisaragi, Sorry Not Sorry, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraHinari/pseuds/SoraHinari
Summary: Ragna says his last goodbyes, leaving Jin and Noel behind as he walks to his demise. He will finally be dead, Jin should be happy about that... And yet something doesn't feel right... His mask feels like it is slipping off.
Relationships: Jin Kisaragi & Ragna the Bloodedge (BlazBlue), Jin Kisaragi/Ragna the Bloodedge (BlazBlue), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 5





	Everything is Over

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello~  
> My hand has been through a lot the past few days and to start writing again I wanted a warm up. Therefore I believed that Blazblue, a franchise I adore but never got to write for, was due for me to make a work for it.  
> There you have it! Post-Mid Canon Central Fiction, with my favourite character Jin Kisaragi!  
> Enjoy!

He hugged him, as tight as humanly possible… Tighter than he might have intended. His gloved hands gripping fistfuls of red fabric, the white making such a contrast with the vibrant red as if the gloves were already dyed in blood… His blood… That is what he wanted, he thought he wanted so… And yet here they are, ready to say goodbye, ready to see Ragna die… And yet there he is… Not ready for his big brother to pass away, not ready for him to sacrifice himself to save everyone else, not ready to lose him…    
  
As the red clad figure walks away, the Major allows himself to think back to all those threats, all those words and insults… Full of bark but no bite… He never killed his brother in the end. Jin’s hand gripped the hilt of his sword, a chill downing him from head to toe, a chill he hadn’t felt ever since he first laid hands on his precious blade… His precious Yukianesa… His priceless possession… The tool for him to drive his own self to be the best, to surpass his brother… To kill him with his own hands. But now Jin didn’t know if he ever truly wanted that… His heart conflicted, separated into two…    
  
A part that wanted Ragna dead, squirming, screaming, begging for his life under his own two palms, choking on his blood as it gurgled up his throat, dying like a trapped rat all purple from the cold ice crawling up his body.    
And then was the other part, the part of himself Jin had stopped listening to, the part that wanted his brother alive, breathing, smiling, laughing, rejoicing in the warmth of life next to him again… The part that wanted forgiveness, redemption… The part that seeked acceptance and love from the only person Jin had left...    
  
At that moment, the latter won… It overcame the bloodlust and need for death. It surpassed the screeching of the blade as Jin dropped it to the ground… It even hushed Noel’s screams, shouts of his name ringing to deaf ears by now. His body was frozen solid, stiff, as if it had become his own ice prison. His knees gave out on him, soon enough Major Kisaragi was on his knees, hands gripping on the black fabric of his suit right on his forearms, emerald eyes clouded, shaking, threatening to spill tears any minute, lips open just slightly for fast short breaths to escape them… Uneven, messy, uncontrollable, chest heaving fast then slowly then fast again, faster than before, giving away his panicked mentality.    
  
“Major…? Major Kisaragi! Jin!”    
  
Noel shouted for him to come back to her, shaking his shoulders to earn his attention, even a nod would be enough, even a look… Something! But she got absolutely no response, Jin remained still on his knees, his body now shaking as his lips left out small sobs. His green eyes wide open, much like a child’s who saw the worst nightmare possible. They were now spilling tears, the droplets rolling down the fair skin of his cheeks, falling to his chin and soon dripping on the dark fabric of his pants.    
  
Jin didn’t know anymore, he didn’t know why he acted like that, when he found himself crying over his big brother or how he ended up kneeling as if asking a ghost to spare him. Spare what exactly? Probably his sanity, Jin already felt it slipping away again, his hand itching to grab the cursed blade again, fingers flexing towards the hilt before pushing it away with a swift motion. It landed against his lieutenant’s feet, the metal slightly clicking against the bottom of her boots. She made no moves to pick up the sword, the powers of it unknown even to her as she gazed towards Major Kisaragi, observing how his hands now moved to his face to shield it away from everyone and everything.   
  
“Ragna…”    
  
His voice came out broken, in between shaking breaths he still could not control, frantic and all over the place. He allowed sobs to follow the name of his brother, loud ones that shook his body fully. Hands gripping some of his blond hair by that moment, pulling some strands as if holding on them for dear life itself while he cried his heart out.   
  
“Nii-san…”   
  
The next time he called out to him, Jin’s voice was a tad bit louder, trying to make himself coherent beyond his tear filled face and sharp breathing. Putting a bit of effort in letting his voice out more so than before, maybe trying to also get himself out of that falling abyss his brain had driven him into… But he couldn’t… It was in vain. Jin’s lips opened and closed without any voice coming out, no sound, just cut off intakes of air that never reached properly to his lungs. After that the Major opened his mouth and his voice came out…   
  
“Nii-san… Nii-san… NII-SAN!”   
  
It was not a request for him to come back, it was mourning, a scream of agony pried from his soul, out of his lips and echoing throughout their location. He didn’t try to hide anymore, Jin didn’t care, his face was fully out in the open looking at the sky as if looking at God themselves. His emerald greens turning red from the crying, his cheeks blushed and flustered from the uneven breaths he was trying to balance and his body shaking with each and every one of its pores.    
  
Ragna was gone and not by his hand.    
Now Jin couldn’t fool anyone, he could never put up the facade of wanting to kill his brother again… Not that he ever wanted to in the first place but at least the world thought he did… At least the world believed his act, he played his part perfectly in their eyes… But now everything is over… The curtain of the theatre has fallen and the final applause and congratulatory cries echoing in Jin’s head.   
  
Everything is over.   
  
No more need to kill his brother.   
No more need to fool himself that he had to. That he wanted to. That he lusted to.    
No more need to mask his hunger for acceptance with the hideous face of a murderous general who wanted to finish off his rival at any cost.   
No more need for anything… Jin could rest… Rest and hope Ragna knew, even after his death… That the reality Jin projected on him was nothing but a made up fantasy for the Major to make himself believe his own lies…    
  
Standing up, Major Kisaragi started walking away, his back towards the direction his brother went. He felt Noel reaching out for him, he brushed her off per usual, not even blinking her way. Soon he heard footsteps following his, Jin’s figure looking like a wreck, hands tightly hugging his arms as he walked away… Where to, he didn’t know, he decided to let his footsteps guide him for once and not think… After all his mind was a mess, a screaming mess that his still crying face couldn’t express, afraid of making too much of a ruckus now that they moved to a more crowded area. Jin didn’t dare look back, after all everything was over, everything was gone… His brother, Ragna, was no more. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reaching the end of this one shot!  
> I hope you enjoyed this lil fic as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
